


【A队】割腿肉(3)

by kakitsai



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: A队, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakitsai/pseuds/kakitsai
Summary: 短小的车，粗口，巨雷，ooc





	【A队】割腿肉(3)

**Author's Note:**

> 短小的车，粗口，巨雷，ooc

【A队】割腿肉(3)  
无意义的车，ooc，bug  
阿尔特留斯*不死队队长  
巨雷，描述粗口直白有。  
阿尔特留斯严重ooc注意，A大粉慎入。

 

“Artorias……”  
天知道事情是怎么演变成这种境地的。  
深渊的监视者难受地呜咽出声，他委屈地双手揪紧阿尔特留斯肩头的布料。  
“好孩子，再忍忍。”  
只有一只手能动弹的阿尔特留斯掐着他可怜的小追随者苍白的臀肉，将它往一侧掰开给自己留出足够的空间，手感十分良好的臀尖被戴着手甲的指头用力勒出了一条条的红痕。  
藏在股间的穴口被拉成了一道直线，紧张而不知羞耻地不断张合着，似乎急着要将抵在嘴边的巨物给吞进肚里。  
“不行……进不去的呜、啊……”  
深渊的监视者茫然地想，为什么他会变成这副模样，那可是他崇敬的神明啊……！  
他被自己的神明按着跪坐在他的鸡巴上，被原素液湿润扩张过的肉穴口湿漉漉地吐着汁水全数淋在了狼骑士的龟头上。  
阿尔特留斯没有开口安抚他，只是按着胯缓缓顶开紧窄得令人窒息的肉环，才进了一个头就把他的队长逼得抽泣出声。  
“……会裂开的……！”  
神族与不死人的体型差使得他们在一开始就遇上了大麻烦。  
“能吃进去的，再忍忍？再忍一下就把力量给你。”  
阿尔特留斯低头亲了亲深渊监视者泛红的眼角，纤长的眼睫泛着水汽，可怜巴巴得像个被欺负过头的小狼，可怜又可爱。  
过于紧致的穴口死死地咬住茎身，阿尔特留斯嘶地倒抽了口气，感觉自己浑身的血液几乎都冲向下身。  
本来只是简单的喂食行为，慢慢开始变了味。  
狼虽然是种有理智又聪明的动物，但是毕竟还是野兽呢。  
阿尔特留斯感叹地叹息，而后不管不顾怀里可怜的小狼能不能承受，便按着他的腰狠狠顶胯把对于头狼来说过于巨大的鸡巴全数送进了他肚子里，直把人小腹顶出了一个诡异的包。  
深渊监视者翻着白眼无声尖叫着，腰肢弓着完美又惹眼的弧，胸腹喷溅上自己身前射出的体液，过分白皙的皮肉此时泛着情欲的粉足令人移不开目光，不知道什么时候被玩弄得挺立在胸前的乳尖随着剧烈的抽气而起伏，白浊的精液几点沾染在其上，红红白白美丽得过分。  
太敏感了。  
阿尔特留斯按着理智等他的头狼回神，待他喘过气来后才亲了亲嘴角，搂着一抽一抽还痉挛着的后腰缓缓律动起来。  
动作缓慢却是不容质疑地强硬，每一下都是全根抽出再狠操到底，巨大的龟头冠不断来回刮蹭过前列腺，太过剧烈的快感以及要被撑裂的恐惧感使得这个原本冷酷而强硬得令人生畏的战士只能像个漂亮的小婊子一样缩在他的支配者怀里等待主人配种。  
“哈、肚、咿……肚子要被操破了……！Artorias饶了我……”  
不死队的头狼委屈地抽着鼻子，拉着神明的手摸上自己小腹被大鸡巴顶出来的鼓包，示意他不能再深入了。  
“放心，不会破的，还有一点点没进去呢。”  
阿尔特留斯温柔地安抚他，手上却恶意地按着他小腹的鼓包同时下身往上顶将最后一节茎身挤了进去。  
“呜、呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
被死命顶着穴心研磨的的深渊监视者悲鸣，被过了头的快感给逼得痛哭出声，双手双脚并用想挣脱阿尔特留斯的钳制却在挣扎的同时到达顶点。高热而湿润的肠肉突然松开了侵犯着自己的武器，下一秒肠壁轻弹了几下，疯狂收缩紧咬起了带给它极乐的肉棒，像无数的嘴吸吻舔咬着鸡巴上的脉络，把阿尔特留斯直接缠得放弃了抵抗。  
“太紧了……呜。”  
阿尔特留斯顺从地被缴了械，张开马眼抵着头狼的穴心把存货都射了出来。  
微凉的大股精液和诡异的冲击感使得不死队的头狼在高潮下瞪大了眼，腰腹一阵痉挛，从肉穴深处喷溅出大量温热的肠液，浇灌在阿尔特留斯的阴茎上，他把鸡巴抽了出来，看着他的追随者大腿下腹抽搐着从被操弄得外翻的肉穴又喷出了几股水液，带着他方才射进去的精液全部溢了出来。  
阿尔特留斯微微咋舌，他不小心把他的头狼变成小母狼了呢……。  
然后看着全数淋在拿来铺地的披风上的精液，他无奈地把半软着的鸡巴又操了进肉穴：  
“可真是不听话，把喂给你的力量都吐出来了，这可怎么办呢。”

只听那可怜的不死队队长不断嘶哑地哭喊着求饶，而他的神明仅只是随口安抚了几下便又欺负起了他的小追随者，直到射入腹内的精液把他的肚子胀得像个孕妇一样才放手。  
如果真是个小母狼那这些精液的量足够让他给他生一窝小希夫了。  
神族可惜地想。


End file.
